Biscotti Betting?
by MadeOfPeanutButter
Summary: Things are getting a little overheated in the SoMa household. In more ways than one. (I couldn't think of a better title, sorry) Dedicated to rebelserenade(: Enjoy!


**Soul x Maka One-Shot: Biscotti**

**Dedicated to rebelserenade.**

**...  
. . . . . . . . . **

She pulled her tangled hair up and off her neck as she leaned into the sweltering oven. She hadn't combed it yet that day, as she had been focused on cooking. With a gloved hand, she pulled the blistering pan out and it clattered onto the stove. As she fanned it with her hand, she reached up into a cabinet to pull out a sack of brown sugar. Her fingers rubbed together as they sprinkled the sugar on the top of the cookies.

After setting them to the side to cool, she set in another batch, fixing the timer to go off in twenty-two minutes. She decided that now would be a good time to get dressed and shower. Yanking her tank top over her head, she made her way to her room, casting a side-long glance at the cat sleeping on the couch. Even from there, she could hear the motorboat purrs it emitted. Humming softly as she cut on the water, she tore a brush through her hair, working through all the matted knots.

As she stepped into the scalding hot water, she thought about what she would do for the rest of the day between cooking batches of sweets. She still had another hour or so before her partner, Soul, came back from hanging out with his best friend, BlackStar. When he got back, he probably wouldn't talk to her anyway, just go to his room and take a nap. She sighed and shampooed her hair, closing her eyes and leaning back into the warm water. It trailed down her body, soaking every inch of her. The soap flowed down in streams, falling into pools at her feet. Sitting down on the floor, she picked up Soul's shaving cream (as it made her legs really soft) and spread it out across her skin, bringing her razor trailing behind it.

Sitting there on the floor, shaving her legs, she sang softly to herself. Mostly songs from musicals she had recently seen, but occasionally throwing something else in there, too. Faintly, she thought she heard the front door open and close, but passed it off as the wind blowing a tree branch against the house outside. But, footsteps came thundering down the hall, shaking the building.

"Maka? I know you're in there right now," She heard Soul's voice on the other side of the door. "But I _really _gotta use it."

"Can't you wait?" Maka asked, standing up and rinsing her legs off. "I'm kind of busy."

"I can't hold it much longer, Maka!" Soul cried, wiggling the doorknob.

"_Fine_," She sighed, reaching out and unlocking the door.

He scurried into the room and shut the door behind him. There was the sound of a zipper and a small sigh as he did his business.

"Why couldn't you just go in a bush?" She asked. "You've done it before."

"I didn't realize I had to go until I was on the way up here," He told her, flushing the toilet and making his way to the sink.

"You're hopeless," Maka said under her breath.

"What're you cooking?" He asked. "It's smells amazing."

"Biscotties and stuff," She said. "But don't even _think _about eating them right now."

"Why?" Soul whined.

"Because," Maka reprimanded him. "One leads to all of them with you."

"That is _so _not cool." He slammed the door behind him as he exited the room.

"Whatever," Maka scoffed, cutting the water off and stepping out onto the plush bathmat. Then, a strange odor filled the house, almost like someone was smoking a cigarette. "Professor Stein?" She asked, making her way out of the humid room. "Is that you?"

"Maka!" She heard Soul call from the kitchen.

It was then that realization struck her. "Oh, shit!" She cried, running to the front of the house. "What happened?"

"Whatever you were cooking caught on fire!" Smoke was very quickly filling the room, and with each breath she took it got harder to breathe.

"Get on the floor!" She yelled. Soul dropped to his stomach on the floor as Maka crawled toward the oven. She grabbed the fire extinguisher from beside the refrigerator and let it fly at the flames.

Smoke remained near the ceiling, staining it black. "It's gonna take forever to clean that off," Maka groaned, holding her head in her hands. "Open the windows."

Soul strode toward the glass panes and lifted them up, allowing the smoke to flow freely out, leaving a charcoal trail behind it.

Maka plopped down on the couch beside the cat, Blair, who had been purring happily through all of this. She stroked her with an open hand, grazing it down her soft, purple fur. "_Great_." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just. _Great_."

"Wow, Maka," Soul chuckled, his shark-like teeth showing. "You really screwed that up."

"Yeah," She said exasperatedly. "I know." Digging the heels of hands into her eyes, she pushed herself up off the couch. "But I better go get them out before they catch on fire again."

Strutting over to the kitchen, Maka slid her hand into the large oven mit and grabbed hold of the pan, slamming it down on the stove. She closed the oven door with her foot and placed the glove on the counter, before sauntering back over to the couch, where Soul had stretched out and was currently watching some anime about a headless biker woman. **(If you get that reference, I love you)**

"Can we change it to something else?" Maka asked. "And move your feet, I want to sit down."

"No to both," He grinned cheekily at her, then stretch out even farther.

Without even a warning, she jumped on him and landed square on his crotch. With a noise somewhere between a gasp and a scream, he sat up. "Can you get up and get me some ice?" He pleaded.

"No to both," She stuck her tongue out at him, then reached for the remote. "That is, unless I get control of the remote and you move your legs."

"Deal," He gasped, freely moving his hands to where she had recently been sitting.

The ice burned her fingers with each cube she put in the little plastic baggie, turning them white. She wrapped the plastic with a handtowel and tossed it to him. He held it against his pants, trying to ease the pain.

"Wanna make a bet?" He offered, smirking, a small portion of his sharp teeth showing.

"Depends," Maka moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "What's in it for me?"

"If I can eat those shit-cakes of cookies, you do whatever I want for the rest of the day," Soul stated. "If I can't, then I'll stay in and watch your stupid chick flicks with you."

Maka squinted her eyes and rain her fingers through her hair. "Fire extinguisher foam and all?"

"Fire extinguisher foam and all."

She sighed. "Fine. Let's do it."

Soul moved slowly to get off the couch; he was, after all, in pain. Hobbling his way over to the kitchen, Maka laughed at his bowlegged walk. He stuck his fingers into the cold, gooey pan and pulled out a charred mass of cookie.

"Is this safe?" Maka asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I hope so," Soul replied, then popped the horrid thing into his mouth. He cringed at the taste, but swallowed it anyway. "How many are there?"

"Nineteen, now," Maka sang, sitting down at the table. "We'll be here a while, I guess."

Hesitating, he crammed three more between his lips, chewing and forcing it down his throat.

"Sixteen."

Reaching his hand back into the mixture, he grabbed a handful and forced them onto his tongue one at a time so Maka could count them.

"Ten."

Soul gulped as he looked at the rest of the pan. The thought of forcing ten more of those horrid things down his throat disgusted him.

"I give," He sighed. "What are we watching first?"

"Since I'll be forcing you to sit through them," Maka grabbed a few DVD cases. "I'll give you a choice. As she held them up, Soul read their titles: _The Notebook, Titanic, _and _I am Sam. _

"What kind of stupid movies are these?" Soul asked, picking at his fingernails.

"They aren't stupid!" Maka held the cases against her flat chest. "They're amazing."

"Whatever," He groaned. "Just choose a stupid movie already."

"I told you" Maka poked him in the chest. "It's your choice."

"Fine," Soul snapped. "Just put in _Titanic_."

"Okay," Maka trudged over to the television and pressed the power button on the DVD player. Popping the disk out of the case, she set it gently down into the tray and pushed it back in. "Well, come on," She said, patting the couch beside her.

::::

Halfway through the movie, Soul felt his stomach begin to growl. He figured since it was at a really mushy scene, one where Jack and Rose were on the front of the ship making out, he'd get up and snatch a tray of the non-ruined food Maka had baked.

Seeing as she was so into the film, he didn't think she would notice.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he looked into the fridge and grabbed two sodas - a Sprite for Maka, and a Dr. Pepper for himself - then turned around and snagged a plate of cakes.

"Who told you that you could eat those?" Maka asked as he sat back down on the couch and sat the pan onto the coffee table.

"I did." Soul popped open each of their cans. "And stop complaining, at least I got you something to drink."

"Yeah, thanks." Maka sniffed and wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Soul asked, beginning to panic. He wasn't used to dealing with crying girls.

"It's just so sad!" Maka cried.

"How is it sad?" Soul raised an eyebrow. "He's drawing her naked. Seems a little more perverted than sad to me."

"But you don't know what's about to happen!" She wailed, flinging her head down onto her knees.

Soul had no idea, so he settled with placing a hand on her back. With a bored look, he turned his attention back to the screen, and then immediately averted them back to his meister.

There was nothing about watching people having sex in a car that appealed to him.

There was a large growl that emerged from Maka's stomach. She looked at in shock, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Soul chuckled, grabbing a small cake from the tray in front of them, then popping into his mouth.

"I had a bagel earlier," She said, reaching out for the food before her. "But that was hours ago."

He watched as she scarfed down about five of the little treats then took a swig of her Sprite.

"You eat like a pig," He scoffed, stretching his arms out along the back of the couch.

"You're one to talk!" She mumbled, crumbs falling out of her mouth.

"That's disgusting!" He exclaimed, covering the lower half of her face with his hand. "Finish chewing before you talk!"

When he heard her swallow, he lowered his hand... and laughed.

The sight in front of him was priceless. Maka had bits of chocolate and cake around her mouth. Actually, it was more like a beard of it.

"What?" She pouted. "What's so funny?"

"H-Hold on," He said through fits of giggles. Reaching his hand out, he wiped her face with his sleeve, since he was too comfortable to go get napkins.

Maka blushed - embarrassed, no doubt - and turned her attention back to the screen, where Jack and Rose were too busy eating each other's faces to notice what was going on around them.

::::

Soul was beginning to see why Maka got so upset about this movie. There had been several points since their crazy make out scene where he had to hold in tears. _Crying isn't cool,_ he thought.

Maka, however, let them flow freely.

"Geez," He sighed, for Maka's sake and his own. "It's just a movie."

"But it's a sad movie!"

"Then why'd you wanna watch it?" Soul asked.

"I didn't!" Maka cried. "You're the one who chose it!"

_Oh yeah,_ Soul remembered. "We can put in something else if you want."

"No," Maka protested. "I love this movie. Besides, the others are tear-jerkers too."

"Women," Soul scoffed.

They were in the ocean, Rose on top of a giant slab of wood - which looked like a door - and Jack in the water.

"Why doesn't he get up there with her?" Soul asked, turning to look at Maka, who had rivers running down her cheeks. "Woah, Maka, what's with the waterworks?"

"Hush!" She snapped, and continued staring wildly at the screen. "It's almost over."

"What is?"

"The _movie_!"

"Oh," Soul crossed his arms. "Right."

_"Jack, there's a boat! Wake up! There's a boat, Jack! Wake up! Wake up!" _

Maka fell down onto Soul's legs as Rose let go of Jack's hand and watched as he floated down. Her shoulders heaved up and down, vibrating his body.

"Hey, hey," Soul grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up. "Calm down!"

"Butjackhejustitssosadwhydidshedothatshelovedhimso muchshecouldvesavedhimorsomethin-"

Soul wasn't sure how to stop her rambling, so in that moment, he leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. When he pulled away, she was looking at him with large, teary eyes.

"That's not fair," Soul grumbled.

"What isn't?" She cocked her head, reaching her fingers up to her lips.

"That look," He muttered, turning away, a strong blush spreading across his face. "It's too cute."

It was Maka's turn to blush. Was Soul - her weapon, partner, best friend, the guy who was "too cool" for love - actually saying these things to her?

"Hey, Soul?" She whined. "Soul, look at me."

Reluctantly, Soul pivoted his head until his staring Maka in the face. She smiled, a few stray tears flying from her eyes.

"Stop making that face!" He cried, covering his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you'll make me do it again!"

Maka removed his hands from his eyes, aware that their faces were centimeters away from each other. "Do what?"

Without another word, she leaned forward and collided their lips. Soul snaked his arms around her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. Their lips molded perfectly together, gliding smoothly because of Maka's earlier tears.

Soul pushed her back until he was laying on top of her, between her mile-long legs. One arm braced itself beside her head, while the other was still around her, pulling her up against him.

When they pulled away, breathing heavily, Maka reached out and grabbed one of the last cookies from the tray, bringing it up to her mouth and biting it. Before she could eat the other half, though, Soul had already moved to cover it with his own lips, and swallowed it without chewing.

It was then that Maka realized just how sweaty and icky she had gotten. "I'm going to take a shower," She said, scooching out from under Soul. "You're coming with me." She tugged him along behind her, their hands clasped tightly together.

Needless to say, it was the best damn shower he ever had.

. . . . . . . . . .  
...

**So I hope that was up to par(:**

**I kind of strayed from the prompt, but I liked it, and I hope you do too:) **

**Thank you so much for your request, I really had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Have a supercalafragilisticexpialadocious day!**

**Feel free to send requests in the reviews, PM me, or email me at **

**catherinecassadee at gmail . com**

**(stupid thing doesn't allow the at symbol)**


End file.
